


Самая короткая страшилка для Джонатана

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Драк, можно задать вам вопрос? — замирая от неожиданной наглости, поинтересовался Джонатан.Граф кинул на него быстрый взгляд и благосклонно кивнул:— Можно, маленький человечек. Что ты хотел спросить?— Что-то случилось?
Kudos: 3





	Самая короткая страшилка для Джонатана

— Джонни, просыпайся!  
Тёплая сильная рука обхватила плечо, принявшись тормошить парня.  
Джонатан сладко зевнул и раскрыл глаза. Он испуганно подпрыгнул, узрев над собой склонившегося Дракулу и быстро метнул взгляд на часы. Те показывали ровно полтретьего утра, за окном стало чуть светлее.  
— Ой, извините, — виновато промямлил он. — Кажется, я уснул за бумагами…  
— Вижу, — кивнул вампир.  
Вид у него был донельзя довольный. Джонатана несколько это насторожило. Нет, конечно, он был рад, что граф наконец-то испытывает положительные эмоции, но выглядело это весьма подозрительно. Особенно, если учитывать, что развеселить Дракулу могло лишь что-то однозначно мерзкое (ибо Мэйвис отсутствовала).  
— Драк, можно задать вам вопрос? — замирая от неожиданной наглости, поинтересовался Джонатан.  
Граф кинул на него быстрый взгляд и благосклонно кивнул:  
— Можно, маленький человечек. Что ты хотел спросить?  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет… А с чего ты взял?  
— Вы… вы выглядите очень весёлым…  
— Правда? — удивился вампир и вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ох, старый болван, совсем из головы вылетело! Я ведь нашёл его.  
— Кого?  
— То, на что мы вчера спорили, — самодовольно усмехнулся Дракула. — Помнишь? — Он разжал руку, поднеся её к носу юноши. — Ты утверждал, что такие твари не будут жить рядом с монстрами — и оказался неправ!  
С секунду Джонатан ошарашенно пялился на раскрытую ладонь тестя. Потом замок огласил нечеловеческий вопль — и юношу словно бык языком слизал.  
— И что это было? — в наступившей тишине удивлённо протянул Дракула, кинув недоуменный взор на сидевшую на его ладони большую мокрицу…


End file.
